poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Toy Story
Poohs Adventures of Toy Story is the first Winnie the Pooh/Pixar movie created by Disneydaniel93 It premiered on YouTube December 2008. The remake version of this film was made by BrerTiggyTiggy20 appeared on 1-17-2010. Plot Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore met an old-fashioned cowboy doll named Woody, who is coordinating a reconnaissance mission around his owner Andy's birthday party in the days before Andy's family move to their new house. To Woody's dismay, Andy receives a new action figure in the form of space ranger Buzz Lightyear, whose impressive features soon see Buzz replacing Woody as Andy's favorite toy. Woody, the former leader of Andy's toys, is disappointed and resentful at his replacement. Meanwhile, Buzz does not understand that he is a toy, and believes himself to be an actual space ranger, seeing Woody as an interference in his 'mission' to return to his home planet. Later, Woody wants to replace Buzz on a family outing. He intends to trap Buzz in a gap behind Andy's desk, but the plan goes disastrously wrong and Buzz is knocked out of the window. The other toys {except Pooh and the others} accuse Woody of attempting to murder Buzz out of jealousy, but are unable to punish him before Andy leaves the house with Woody, for an outing at the space-themed Pizza Planet restaurant. Buzz and sees Andy getting into his mother's car with Woody and manages to climb aboard, seeking revenge on Woody. At a gas station, while Andy's mother refuels the car, Woody ponders how he can return to Andy's room alone. Suddenly, Pooh and the gang appear and told Woody that they had followed him all the way from Andy's house. They believed Woody was innocent and didn't mean to knock Buzz out the window and intended to bring him back so they can prove it was a misunderstanding. But they also bring in Buzz, who confronts Woody and the two end up fighting and accidently land outside the car, which drives off and leaves the seven stranded. Woody spots a truck bound for Pizza Planet and plans to rendezvous with Andy there. Realizing that they will face the wrath of the other toys if they return alone, Woody, with Pooh & friends, convinces Buzz that the truck will take them to a spaceship. Once at Pizza Planet, Buzz makes his way into a claw game machine shaped like a spaceship, thinking it to be the ship Woody promised him. While Woody and Pooh and the gang clambers in to try and rescue him, they are captured by Andy's next-door neighbor, the toy-destroying Sid Phillips. The seven desperately attempt to escape from Sid's house before Andy's family's moving day. There they encounter nightmarish mutant toys inhabiting his room, as well as Sid's vicious dog Scud. Buzz sees a commercial for Buzz Lightyear toys just like himself. Crestfallen and in denial that he is a toy Buzz desperately attempts one last time to fly out of the windo but falls and breaks his arm. Woody and the others are unable to get a depressed Buzz to participate in their escape plan, even when the mutant toys show their true colors and repair Buzz's arm. Sid prepares to destroy Buzz with a firework rocket, but is delayed by a rainstorm. In the film's turning point, Woody admits that Buzz is a "cool toy", but despairs that he himself stands no chance of being Andy's favorite. Buzz changes his mind and decides that life is worth living even if he is not a space ranger, but Sid, wakes up before they can escape and takes Buzz {still strapped to the rocket}, to his backyard launchpad. In cooperation with Sid's mutant toys and Pooh and the gang, Woody stages a rescue of Buzz and terrifies Sid into running away in fear of his own toys. But even after their efforts, the seven miss Andy's car as it drives away to his new house. Climbing onto the moving truck, they attract the attention of Scud. Buzz sacrifices himself to save Woody and the others by tackling the dog. Woody, with Pooh & friends, attempts to rescue Buzz with Andy's RC. The other toys in the moving van mistakenly believe Woody is attempting to get rid of another toy, and toss Woody onto the road with buzz. The toys spot Woody riding on RC with Buzz, realize their error, and try to help them back into the truck, but RC's batteries become depleted, and Woody and Buzz are left behind. Woody then realizes that he can ignite Buzz's rocket and manages to toss RC into the moving truck just as Woody and Buzz go soaring into the air. Buzz manages to free himself from the rocket, and he and Woody and the others glide in the air until they land safely inside Andy's car. On Christmas Day at the new house, a reconciled Buzz and Woody stage another reconnaissance mission to prepare for the new toy arrivals. Pooh & friends decide to stick around for awhile to celebrate the holidays. As Woody wonders what gift may be worse than Buzz, a bark is heard downstairs-Andy has received a puppy. A surprised look on Woody and Buzz followed by an uneasy smile on both faces closes the film. Then the phrase "The End" appears after the movie faded out Trivia *Winnie the Pooh and Toy Story both came from Disney. *DisneyDaniel93's version of this film is a PAL film with PAL bits from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, ''and ''Piglet's Big Movie and NTSC bits from Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, Pooh's Heffalump Movie, ''and ''The Tigger Movie. *Winnie the Pooh and Toy Story are both movies that are about toys. Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Musical Films Category:DisneyDaniel93